


Memilih

by arschna



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: ChikaIzu, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arschna/pseuds/arschna
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah super pendek dari Izumi dan Chikage.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 6





	Memilih

Izumi sibuk memilih mana yang harus dia beli. Apakah dia harus membeli parfum yang berada di tangan kanan atau tangan kiri.

"Hei Alien Kare! Apa sudah selesai memilihnya?" Terdengar suara laki-laki bertopi pink datang menghampirinya. "Ah Yuki-kun. Aku belum bisa memilih salah satu di antara ini. Menurutmu, aku lebih baik pilih yang mana?" Izumi balik bertanya pada lelaki yang dia panggil Yuki. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau yang di kanan? Wanginya lebih soft dan cocok untukmu yang tidak terlalu banyak berkeringat." Izumi kembali terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Yuki memang benar. Namun, wangi parfum yang di tangan kiri mengingatkan dia pada seseorang.

"Ah iya, ada kain yang sedang diskon, aku lupa untuk membelinya. Aku duluan ya!" ucap Yuki cepat sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Izumi sendiri. Izumi yang sedang larut pada pikirannya tidak mendengar dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Selama hampir satu jam dia kembali fokus pada pilihan wangi parfum yang ada di kedua tangannya dan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah tidak sendiri lagi. "Bagaimana kalau yang kiri? Kau akan selalu mengingatku setiap mencium wangi Lily of the valley dan juga....." suara pria di belakangnya terputus, dengan cepat Izumi menengok ke belakang, di benaknya terpikirkan berbagai cara untuk mengusir orang iseng yang menggoda dirinya.

"Menandai apa yang menjadi milikku" lanjut sang pria berkacamata sambil mengecup bibir Izumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca kerandoman saya. Thanks to emak saya yang tadi siang beli parfum wangi Lily of the valley, saya jadi kepikiran nulis ini. Thanks to tq juga yang sudah membangkitkan jiwa halu saya! Nanti saya kasih hadiah tq x banri lagi ya.


End file.
